


confessions

by thecryguys



Category: Buzzfeed: The Try Guys
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Kinky, Kissing, M/M, Smut, eugene loves being submissive, zach bottoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecryguys/pseuds/thecryguys
Summary: after learning that eugene wants to fuck him in the lie detector video, zach confesses his feelings to eugene and it leads to some long-awaited action between the two. eugene takes zach home and makes sure he has a great first time experience.





	confessions

**Author's Note:**

> its my first time writing zagene fics and i would really appreaciate any comments/feedback/kudos♥  
> find me on tumblr @thetryyguys and give me a follow if you like

Eugene remained unbearably hard after shooting the lie detector video. Now everyone knew he wanted to fuck Zach. After the video shoot, they all returned to the office to continue their work, except for Eugene, who rushed to the toilets for a quick wank.

Right before getting off work for dinner, Zach stopped by Eugene's desk and propped his butt up against it.

"Wanna go grab dinner together?" He suggested. "Sure, just let me wrap things up." 

"Have you been drinking?" Eugene noticed the slight flush of his cheeks and the way Zach seemed restless and giddy.

"No, why would you think that?" He giggled nervously. Eugene just shrugged. "Just the fact that you look unusually excited about grabbing a meal together."

They walked together to Eugene's car, with Zach so close to him that their arms would touch and he could smell Zach's cologne.

Wait. Since when did Zach wear cologne?

They hopped into Eugene's car, Eugene in the driver's seat and Zach in shotgun.

"Are you wearing cologne? Do you have a date tonight?" Eugene asked, purely out of curiosity. Definitely not because he was jealous of Zach's 'date' or anything.

"Uhh, no?" Zach shook his head.

"Well then, what's the special occasion?" Eugene turned to look at his friend.

"I've got something to tell you."

"Yeah?" Eugene raised his eyebrows and tried to suppress a grin at how adorable Zach looked when he's flustered, brows knitted together and chewing on his lower lip.

Zach fidgeted with his hands in his lap, before lifting his head and making eye contact.

"About the whole 'wanting to fuck me' thing in the afternoon... I guess... uhhh... I wanna fuck you too." Zach's cheeks flushed bright red. "When I say fuck, I don't just mean in a sexual way, but you know, like, in a romantic way."

Ah, there it is. That would explain why Zach was being extra touchy with him during the video shoot - the way Zach latched onto him when he laughed, the way his hands grabbed onto his biceps and the way he leaned against Eugene, it all made sense now.

"You wanna fuck me romantically?" Eugene chuckled.

"Don't make it sound any weirder than it is," Zach whined.

"At least buy me dinner first." Eugene joked and rubbed Zach's forearm with his hand in a reassuring manner. Zach smiled and let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"You don't think it's weird? Wanting to have sex with your friend?"

"I guess not, especially when your friend has such a fuckable body," Eugene replied. "I meant you, by the way. I'm not that conceited. I'm just glad that you're not weirded out about me wanting to fuck you."

 

~

 

They ended up getting takeaway somewhere near Eugene's place and they spent the evening as couch potatoes, using their laptops while the tv played in the background.

Later that night, Zach laid down on Eugene's king-sized bed while he waited for his turn in the shower.

"You know we can shower together right? It's not as if I haven't seen you naked before." Eugene called from the bathroom.

To be frank, Zach was more than pleased to hear that. Needing no further encouragement, he stripped and knocked on the bathroom door before turning the knob.

God, he was met with a sight that no one could ever be prepared for - Eugene's lean body under the steaming shower, muscles pulled taut and his head thrown back, exposing the vulnerable skin of his neck. Euegene was the literal definition of perfection, with the physical composition of a god, beautiful facial features and a voice of silky sweetness. He was everything Zach ever wanted to be.

As the door clicked shut behind him, Eugene opened his eyes and gave him a once over. Zach felt his face burn as those lustful eyes swept over his comparably shapeless and plain torso.

"It's rude to fucking stare, you know," he grumbled.

"Just get in the shower, Zach." He laughed.

Zach bent over to remove the last article of clothing of his body, feeling Eugene's intense gaze on his bare ass. He stepped into the shower, awfully conscious of his body next to Eugene's.

Eugene guided him under the spray of water and threaded his fingers through his wet hair. It's been quite a while since Zach got intimate with someone. Maybe a good few months, if not more. He closed his eyes and focused on the sensation of Eugene's gentle fingers rubbing shampoo on his scalp.

Those fingers gradually made their way down the back of his neck, his shoulders and to his chest. Eugene dragged his nails down Zach's chest and torso, and let his hands rest on Zach's small waist. Zach loved the feeling of Eugene's strong, calloused fingers wrapped around his hips and suddenly, he was pulled closer to Eugene, their crotches pressed together. Unsurprisingly, Eugene was hard and Zach could feel him pressing up against him.

"Eugene, wait." Zach placed his hands on Eugene's shoulders and held him at arm's length.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we should talk about this before... doing anything." Zach took a deep breath before continuing, "You know I don't do one night stands. I don't want this to be a casual thing."

It was probably only a few seconds, but to Zach, it felt like a whole minute before Eugene replied.

"You really have no idea, do you?"

"What?"

"I like you, Zach. Always have, but you never seem to notice. You're really oblivious, you know?"

Zach just stared at him, waiting for the part where Eugene says just kidding, but it never came.

"Oh. I uuhhh... didn't know."

"God, I've wanted you for so long, I don't want this to be a causal thing either." Eugene's hand cupped his cheeks, bringing them closer. Zach tentatively placed his hands on Eugene's hips and held him close. He wanted this too.

"Would you like to be my boyfriend?" Zach felt the words from Eugene's lips ghosting across his own lips.

Zach nodded as if he was in a trance. He watched as Eugene's lips curved into a smile and suddenly, he was overcome with the most intense emotions towards his best-friend-now-boyfriend. He wrapped his arms tightly around Eugene, pulling them so close that their lips were now touching.

Eugene pressed his lips to Zach's, who responded enthusiastically and smiled into the kiss.

Eugene's hands moved to the back of his neck, fingers getting tangled in his hair and he tugged softly, angling Zach's head in a way that would give him complete control over the kiss.

Zach's mind was exploding with emotions he hadn't felt on a long time - arousal, lust and exhilaration. His hands were now wrapped around Eugene's back, holding him close as Eugene teased him with soft pecks and delicate kisses.

Zach couldn't help but let out a whimper into Eugene's mouth, making him pull back and chuckle.

"You okay?" he asked while stroking Zach's cheeks.

Zach nodded, still dazed.

"Let's get to bed. We can continue from there," Eugene suggested. Zach nodded again.

Eugene dried them off and led Zach to the bed, pulling him down next to him.

They lay there naked, looking at each other until Zach broke the silence, "How long has it been since you started to like me?"

Eugene sighed. "It's been a while. Maybe a year or two." Zach tried not to act shocked.

"Wow. That's a lot."

"That's because you're really likeable," Eugene murmured.

Zach wriggled closer to Eugene's body and allowed himself to be enveloped in Eugene's strong, muscular arms.

Eugene's mouth was right beside Zach's ear, his voice husky and deep. "I've always been lowkey flirting with you, but you never seemed to notice. I thought I was being friend zoned."

"Sorry," Zach smiled apologetically. "You know I'm not the best at relationships."

The pressure of Eugene's hand at the small of his back was comforting, urging Zach to press their torsos together. Eugene was hard. Rock hard. The idea of being intimate with another man was such a new and exciting concept to Zach, but at the same time, it was terrifying. But hell, he's done things way more extreme than this. And Eugene would be the perfect person to do this with, he was sweet and caring when you needed him to be.

Zach decided to be bold, so he moved his hand past the dip of Eugene's waist, then his hip, and let it settle on his upper thigh. He pressed his face into the crook of Eugene's neck and began to place gentle pecks along his throat. Eugene tossed his head back and moaned, letting Zach know that he was pressing all the right buttons. Zach's hand pressed against Eugene's cock, making him arch up into Zach's touch.

"Kiss my neck. Mark me." Eugene said, breathless, as he pulled Zach closer to him, "I love that."

Zach happily obliged. He moved his hands so that he was gripping Eugene's curled locks, holding him still as he sucked on the pale, sensitive skin of his neck. Eugene starting moaning again and that's how Zach knew he was doing a good job.

He broke away for a second to admire his work - dark red spots covered Eugene throat, all the way down to his collarbones. These definitely wouldn't fade the next morning.

"Was that good?" Zach climbed on top of Eugene so that he was straddling him and gave him another wet, sloppy kiss on the lips. 

"More than good. Excellent. You get an A+." Eugene stared up at him from under his messy fringe. Zach reached out and ran his fingers through his hair, attempting to tame it and brush it out of his eyes.

"Are we gonna fuck?" Zach blurted out, surprising even himself.

"You don't have to be so blunt about it, Zach, but yeah, that's the plan. Unless you don't want to, I mean, it's up to you."

"I want to, but I've never done this before. With another man, I mean. Not that I'm a virgin."

"Sounds exactly like what a virgin would say," Eugene smirked.

"You know damn well I'm not a virgin, Eugene. Just never had another dick in my ass."

Eugene just grinned in response and ran his hands up Zach's pale thighs, grabbing onto his ass.

Zach's curious fingers explored Eugene's tanned torso, ghosting over his erect nipples and tracing the faint outlines of his abs. He placed wet, open mouth kisses on Eugene's body, from his collarbones to his hips, leaving a glistening trail of saliva.

Eugene's hand found Zach hair and guided him as he went lower and lower. 

Even his cock was beautiful (ignoring the fact that it was uncircumcised); 7 inches or so, lying stiff against his belly, the head glistening with precum. He took hold of Eugene's cock and started to pleasure him with long, firm strokes, watching the way his foreskin pulled back to reveal more of the head.

A light tug from Eugene's hand told Zach exactly what he wanted - a blowjob. Zach obediently opened his mouth and tested the weight of Eugene's cock on his tongue.

He wrapped his lips around the head and tried to take more of it into his mouth. Eugene's hips jerked involuntarily, pushing himself further into Zach's mouth.

Zach immediately started sputtering and coughing, making Eugene loosen his grip on Zach as he came up for air. That wasn't even half of his cock, but his tiny mouth just couldn't take it.

"I'm so sorry." But the look on Eugene's face told him he wasn't sorry at all.

"Now that was the worst blowjob you've gotten. Eugene, I have zero experience at this, maybe you should demonstrate on me," Zach suggested cheekily.

"I'd love to." Eugene tackled Zach so that he was now lying on his back. Zach pushed himself up on his elbows to watch as Eugene as he gave his cock an experimental tug. Eugene's eyes were clouded with lust, the way he stared hungrily at Zack's cock, the way his eyes rolled back as he took him into his mouth, pushing until his nose was buried deep in Zach's pubic hair. He didn't stop until he was all the way down to the base, letting it hit the back of his throat. Hasn't this boy ever heard of a gag reflex?

Eugene opened his eyes, gazing up at Zach through his lashes, making determined eye contact as he flexed his throat around him. Zach lost the little self-control he had and let out a high pitched whine. The way Eugene looked right now was simply pornographic: red, swollen lips stretched tight around the thick base of his cock, and passionate eyes that stared up at him as if this was the only thing he ever wanted.

Eugene began to pull back, hollowing his cheeks as he did so, massaging the underside of Zach's cock with his tongue.

"Oh fuck, that feels good…" Zach watched as his cock disappeared into Eugene's mouth once again. He made it seem so easy and effortless, even going so far as to look good while doing it. Zach started to lift his hips up, holding Eugene's head still while he fucked his mouth, and Eugene let him. Every single thrust went as deep as possible, almost making Eugene gag. Almost.

Soon enough, Zach was aching to cum, and he knew that Eugene was aware of it. Eugene brought his hands up to Zach's chest, pinching and kneading his sensitive nipples, bringing him even closer to the edge.

"Eugene… I'm gonna come," he was panting and sweating, with not even one coherent thought in his mind. All he could focus on was the vibrations from when Eugene hummed around his cock. "Eugene… stop, or I'm going to … fuck, Eugeneee..."

Eugene tipped his head back, mouth wide open, eager eyes staring up at him while he waited for him to blow his load. Zach didn't think he has ever come this hard before; he watched as his cum splattered over Eugene's lips and on his cheeks. Eugene made a show of licking his lips and swallowing. That was definitely the best blowjob he's ever gotten. Zach immediately pulled Eugene's body over his, covering his own body like a blanket. Eugene's warm, soothing hands cupped his face and his lips were all over his face, peppering him with kisses. Zach absolutely loved this version of Eugene - soft, warm and affectionate.

Zach grabbed at Eugene's cock, giving him the friction he so desperately needed. Eugene rutted against him like an animal in heat, little noises of frustration coming from his mouth. Who knew Eugene was such a needy boy?  
"Touch me, just like that," he sighed into Zach's neck, which was warm and wet from all the kisses he received. "Feels so good."

Zach returned some of his kisses and gave Eugene firm strokes, using his spit as lube. His thumb grazed over the head, eliciting a sultry whine from the man above him. "God, Zach, I want to fuck you so bad. You have no idea," Eugene's hands gripped his ass, kneading the soft flesh between his palms.

"Go ahead then, fuck me. I want this too." Eugene immediately melted in his arms, and Zach felt utterly blessed that he was probably the only one who could see Eugene in this state. Eugene knelt at Zach's feet and pushed his knees up to his chest, spreading his legs wide open. Zach was already hard again, looking so exposed and vulnerable in this position. Eugene teased him gently using his fingertips, faintly tracing the underside of his cock and fondled his balls. Zach mewled in pleasure and pressed back against his hand. Eugene fumbled in the bedside drawer to find the bottle of lube and condoms.

"Take your pick," Eugene tossed a handful of colourful condoms on the bed. Zach laughed as he inspected the different flavours and chose the strawberry one, a classic. Zach tore the packet open and placed it over the tip of Eugene's cock, rolling it down his shaft in the most sensual manner possible, giving him a few strokes in the process.

Eugene buried his face in Zach' ass, spreading his cheeks apart with his hands, and pressed his tongue firmly over his entrance. Zach involuntarily clenched then relaxed, a shiver going through his body. Eugene continued to please Zach with his mouth, placing kisses all over those soft, pale buttocks.

He used all the skills he had learnt from his previous lovers: flicking his tongue, tracing the outer rim of his asshole and pushing the tip of his tongue into the tight ring of muscle, making Zach gasp and moan in pleasure.  
He wet his fingers with spit and teased him by rubbing the outer rim of his hole, before pushing a finger in. Zach's body buckled at the weird sensation and let out a whine.

"Tell me if you want to stop, okay?" Eugene gave his lover reassuring rubs on the hips.  
"Don't stop," Zach exhaled shakily as he pushed himself back against Eugene's finger. Seeing how eager Zach was, Eugene added a second finger and stretched him out gently. God, he was tight, every time Eugene pulled his fingers out, he could feel Zach's muscle tightening around him and pulling back.

"Eugene…" Zach moaned, "do you mind using some lube? It hurts a bit."

"Sure," Eugene coated his fingers in lube and spread it all over Zach's puckered hole as well as both their cocks.

He started fingering him again, this time there was way less resistance. Every single movement made Zach's nerves tingle and he would make these little noises, telling Eugene how good it felt. Three of Eugene's fingers were buried knuckles-deep inside of Zach now, his hole stretched prettily around his fingers to accommodate the intrusion.

"I wanna to ride you," Zach lifted himself up and straddled Eugene again. Zach's hair was ruffled and sticky with sweat, cheeks flushed with excitement and arousal. He gazed into Eugene's eyes as he grinded against him, biting his lower lip, back arched sexily with his hands on Eugene's chest. "God, I want you so bad," Zach whispered as he reached behind him, grasping Eugene firmly in his hand. He lifted his hips and pressed Eugene's cock against his loosened hole. He slipped in easily, and Eugene held Zach's thighs, lowering him slowly onto his cock. Zach's eyes were shut in an effort of concentration, his lips shaped into a little 'o'. Even after all that foreplay, Zach was still tight as hell. Eugene let Zach set the pace, waiting until he was fully seated onto his cock. Zach opened his eyes and let out a little huff. "That's huge." All seven inches of Eugene was now inside of him.

"Does it hurt?" Zach shook his head, "Not yet." Zach's hands held onto Eugene's biceps as he attempted to lift himself up, with Eugene's hands on his thighs guiding him. He rotated his hips in circular motions, loving the sensation of Eugene's cock pushing into and out of his body. And judging by the look on Eugene's face, he was loving it too.  
"Take it easy, Zach...," Eugene grunted as Zach impaled himself on Eugene's cock once again. "God... you feel so good... Are you sure you've never done this before?" He laughed breathlessly.

"Beginners' luck, I guess," Zach replied, already breathless. Eugene's playful eyes softened as he pulled Zach towards him by the neck. He rubbed his nose against Zach's before pressing their lips together and sharing a passionate kiss, teeth clashing and tongues intertwining. Zach's hands found their way into Eugene's hair and he tugged at the unruly mess atop his head.

Eugene pulled away briefly, their lips still touching but no longer kissing. "Pull my hair, choke me, hold me down, do whatever you want to me, Zach. I'm into that. Control me," he whispered into Zach's mouth before meeting his lips again.

Zach always knew Eugene wasn't vanilla when it comes to sex. He grabbed Eugene's wrists and pinned him down on the mattress. Immediately, Eugene let out a contented sigh.

Watching the usually dominant Eugene held down under him like this, surrendering his control was such a thrilling experience for Zach. Eugene's hair was sprawled across the pillowcase, messy yet in a good looking way. His eyes were closed, mouth opened as he whispered "Zach, Zach, Zach," over and over again.

Zach smiled to himself, imagining all the things he could do to Eugene in the future. He leaned down to press a kiss to Eugene's lips before moving his hips again.

Eugene was close, he could tell. Zach rode him harder and faster, clenching his muscles around Eugene to give him the utmost pleasure, even though it felt slightly uncomfortable at times.

"Zaach…" A broken whine came from the man beneath him. "I'm gonna come."

Zach didn't slow down until he felt Eugene orgasm - his whole body tensed up, his eyes rolled back and an animalistic grunt escaped his lips. And it was the hottest thing Zach has ever seen.

Zach let go of Eugene's wrists and grabbed his face, pulling him into a deep kiss. He felt Eugene's hands crawling up his thigh, and experienced fingers took hold of his cock. His glasses were getting smudged from all that kissing, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Just a few strokes from Eugene had Zach cumming all over his lover's stomach. Zach pulled back to catch his breath, struggling to keep his eyes open due to exhaustion. Cumming twice in an hour was quite a lot for Zach. He moved off of Eugene and lay by his side, half his body draped over him like a blanket. He watched as Eugene used his shirt to clean up the mess they made.

"How was that for a first time?" 

"Great. Pretty exhausting but I loved it. I'm glad it was with you though." Zach snuggled up against Eugene.

"Does anything hurt?" Eugene asked as he wrapped his arms around Zach's tiny waist, holding him close. Zach instinctively buried his head under Eugene's chin.

"Just a bit sore," Zach replied as he took his glasses off and placed them on the table. Eugene pulled the covers over them. Zach was so drained of energy that he felt like he would fall asleep the moment he closed his eyes, and somehow Eugene sensed that too.

"Go to sleep," Eugene pressed his lips to the top of Zach's head.

"Mmmh. Love you." Zach mumbled, already dozing off. 

It took a while before Eugene responded. "Love you too, Zach."


End file.
